


Bulls-Eye

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Archery, Butts, F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Clint/Natasha -- Butts are cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulls-Eye

Hawkeye bends over to retrieve an errant arrow that had missing the target by a long shot. He heard Natasha chuckling to herself behind her hand. He was going to pretend to be upset that she had messed up his shot, but hearing her laugh aloud was such a rarity, he decided not to. He reset the arrow in his bow and took aim again. 

Looking over his shoulder he said, “No grabbing my ass this time?”

She smiled innocently.

He winked and let the arrow fly, hitting the bulls-eye dead on.


End file.
